Lapu Lapu
Lapu Lapu is a Kobold and a member of The Greater Good. Early Life Lapu Lapu was the second oldest of the 12 Kobolds in his litter, hatched after his older brother Lapu. Growing up, he developed an affinity for many forms of craftsmanship, including woodcarving, leatherworking, smithing, and eventually even magical tinkering. He served as his clan's trapmaster, designing the booby traps that would capture or kill travelers that wandered into the clan's lair. Enslavement Later in life, Lapu Lapu was captured, along with the rest of his tribe, by slavers from Ortaunhall. Many of his tribesmen were killed during their imprisonment. However, Lapu suddenly developed divine powers and lead a breakout for the remaining Kobolds, including Lapu Lapu. Lapu vanished without a word following their escape. Faced with the decision to either chase after Lapu or protect the rest of the tribe, Lapu Lapu chose the latter; Lapu Lapu guided the remaining Kobolds to a new hideout and set up traps to keep any pursuers away, giving Lapu a sizeable head start. Tracking Lapu Once he was certain of his tribe's safety, Lapu Lapu made preparations to find and retrieve Lapu. Lapu Lapu designed and animated a mechanical wolf, named Lakas, using his skills as an Artificer. With Lakas as his mount, Lapu Lapu set out to follow any clue he could find of Lapu's whereabouts, but the trail quickly went cold. Eventually, Lapu Lapu came across a tip from a Gal-Himenar water trader that a Kobold Defiler had fled deep into the Salted Lands on one of their own giant sand rays. Following this first lead in months, Lapu Lapu ventured far to the east, blindly searching for his brother. By sheer luck, he crossed paths with a group called The Greater Good in a small desert town, where he discovered that Lapu had been a part of the group. Unfortunately, Lapu had very recently been petrified by the Beholder Xandar. The Greater Good had held onto his petrified body in hopes that they could eventually restore him to normal. Lapu Lapu opted to join forces with The Greater Good in light of their common goal. With the Greater Good Lapu Lapu's travels with the Greater Good brought him to a spiritual oasis, where a resident water nymph could be found that could cure any natural or mystical ailment. However, this miracle cure would come at a cost: Lapu Lapu watched as a member of the Greater Good, Koda sacrificed himself to awaken another member of the group, Jizzuke, from a drug-induced coma. Lapu Lapu could not bring himself to make the same sacrifice for his own brother. The group left the oasis without restoring Lapu, to Lapu Lapu's regret. Soon after, Lapu Lapu learned of the Greater Good's true goal: To prevent the world from being wiped from existence in the midst of a cosmic war. While Lapu Lapu still desired to free his brother from stone, he realized it would be pointless to do so if the world was due to end. With that in mind, Lapu Lapu decided to commit to the Greater Good's quest, so that he could one day revive his brother into a world that is no longer doomed. Champion of Fenris When the Greater Good discovered that Fort Romin had been overtaken by the White Gloves in their absence, Lapu Lapu joined them on their trek to find supplies and allies to help retake the base. This journey took them to the Frostpeak Mountains, where they found a lair of Silt Runners who worship the dragon deity Fenris. There, Lapu Lapu challenged Nulo, the alpha of the tribe, and narrowly won in a ceremonial match to gain Fenris' favor. As a consequence of defeating an alpha kobold, Lapu Lapu became an alpha himself. Fenris offered Lapu Lapu command of the Silt Runners; in turn, Lapu Lapu ordered them back to their temporary base camp to prepare for the assault on Fort Romin. Fenris also offered Lapu Lapu a position as her champion, which Lapu Lapu hastily accepted before listening to her terms. In exchange for a daily offering of weapons and similar steel items, Lapu Lapu gained new strength and ice-based powers, but failing to meet the demands of the offering would result in Lapu Lapu's immediate death. Category:The Party